


Days on Asgard  ~ Logyn Oneshots

by Ash_Crimson



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Crimson/pseuds/Ash_Crimson
Summary: -Collection of different Oneshots about Loki and Sigyn (Fluff, Angst, Hurt, Comfort, Romance,...)-Index/ Table of contents in chapter one.-
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Index / Table of Contents

[**Chapter 2:** _"A slippery trip"_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074035/chapters/57938062)

  * Loki, Sigyn, Thor and his friends want to take a trip to a lake. When the two brothers can't agree on which way is the right one, Sigyn and Loki end up riding alone through the forest. Fortunately, Sigyn therefore is the only witness of Loki's accident and there to help, even if Loki doesn't want her to.
  * Fluff; Injured Loki; Loki being stubborn; Sigyn knows Loki very well; healthy relationship; young(er) Loki
  * General Audience




	2. A slippery trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Sigyn, Thor and his friends want to take a trip to a lake.  
> When the two brothers can't agree on which way is the right one, Sigyn and Loki end up riding alone through the forest.  
> Fortunately, Sigyn therefore is the only witness of Loki's accident and there to help, even if Loki doesn't want her to.

Loki made his horse stop next to the one of his brother: "And which way do we have to take now?".

Stroking his jaw, Thor looked at the crossroad in front of them and took a map out of his bag. The younger prince watched his actions rather sceptically.  
He was aware that one could rely on his brother when it came to swinging fists, but he could never really be trusted for tasks that mainly required the brain. Loki was quite sure about that.

And it showed by the fact that it took a while until Thor finally lifted his head again, threw his eyes on the two trails in front of them and pointed to the right path: "That trail, that's the shortest way we can take to reach the lake" he declared determinedly and wanted to continue riding, but was stopped by his brother, who ripped the map out of his hands.  
"Let me have a look first" Loki somewhat snapped and examined the piece of paper, searched for the point they currently were at and found it pretty fast.

"Thor knows how to read a map" Sif interrupted, sitting on her brown horse and giving the black-haired man an annoyed glare, which he didn't even notice.  
Without looking up from the map and with two fingers placed on his chin, Loki just murmured softly: "I'm not so sure about that", before he first peered at the crossroads and then shook his head. He raised one hand and pointed to the opposite, the left path: "This is the shortest way" he said and handed the map back to his brother: "You must have made a mistake".

Once more nodding into the direction he wanted to go, Loki let his horse walk a few steps, but Thor made no move to take this path, instead looked at the younger prince confused at first, then a little offended: "I made no mistake. It's the right way that's shorter, you must have read the map wrong, Loki" he replied confidently and put the map back into his bag, but was alrrady expecting that his brother wouldn't just give up.

"You think I'm wrong? I say the left way is the shorter way and I'm sticking to it" Lokis answer came instantly and Thor shrugged his shoulders: "Well, then ride along the left trail and I'll take the right way. We will see who arrives sooner and is right. It's going to be me though".  
"Let's do it that way then" Loki agreed a little provoked, knowing that he couldn't turn his brother away from the path he wanted to take, but being also sure to be right himself.  
"Good, so who is coming with me?": Thor asked and made his horse fall into a slow trot and walk onto the right trail. 

"I'll ride with you" Sif stated and set her horse into motion as well, following the blonde prince and shortly after that Fandral followed him too, looking apologetically behind him and then galloping after the other two to catch up with them.

Loki sat with his mouth slightly open, watched the three riders as they gradually disappeared between the trees, turned around in the saddle and remarked after a short silence: "I can't believe that they really just simply trust him all the time".

Sigyn laughed warmly, rode a little forward so she was next to him and tilted her head: "Therefore I simply trust you though" she reminded him honestly, almost theatrically putting her hand on his shoulder, running slightly over the fabric of his top and over the light skin of his neck.  
Loki rolled his eyes and snorted with a sigh, but could not prevent his lips from twisting into a smile as he felt her touch and gazed at Sigyn, who returned his look, but then made her horse trot and turn to the left track: "Come on now, or the others will be so far ahead of us, that they will arrive sooner than us no matter what".

Loki quickly rushed after her into the denser forest and left the crossroads behind, as well as the slightly offended feelings caused by the fact that everyone except Sigyn preferred to follow his brother. Good, he thought, the others would see who would arrive earlier. And till them, he would stay alone with Sigyn, he could live with that very well actually.

"At least now we won't be bored by stories about fights in the tavern and binge drinking anymore" Sigyn wanted to cheer him up and pushed a branch out of her way, which was hanging too low for her to ride underneath it.

"You're right about that, at least something. And I admit that I don't mind riding through the forest with you alone either. Just like we did the first time we met" Loki agreed and by his more relaxed tone Sigyn sensed that he had almost forgotten the experience at the crossroads and nodded: "I still remember that. It suddenly started to rain like it hadn't for years and we were both soaking wet".

Loki smiled at the thought of their first meeting and watched Sigyn who was a bit further ahead of him, so he could only see her flowing hair: "You weren't half as soaked as me. After all I remember very well that you didn't mind getting my cape as a raincoat because you forgot your own" he reminded and heard her giggle: "You offered me your cape, so don't complain that you got completely wet back then. Also, I thanked you and I have returned the favour".

The two of them rode on along the path Loki had chosen and had more fun than they would have had if they, Thor, Sif and Fandral had stayed together. When they were alone, it was always easier and they had more fun.  
When they were together, it was much easier for Loki not to feel like he was constantly in his brothers shadow, then it was suddenly very easy to feel happy, because he knew better than anything else, that she would never turn him down for Thor. 

~

After some time Sigyn and Loki reached a bridge, which he had already noticed on the map earlier. It wasn't a particularly raging river, but the bridge was still necessary to get dry on the other side and in this windy weather it was important to avoid getting wet. Also, the stream was still strong enough to make swimming through it a problem.

But the bridge seemed rather old.

"It looks pretty rotten" Sigyn stated when they stopped before the river crossing, looking at it sceptically and Loki was not very convinced either: "It doesn't seem very stable, especially the railing".  
Both of them took a look at the poor wooden railing, which was already broken or at least splintered in some places.

"Is there a second bridge?" Sigyn asked and Loki nodded, but pulled his eyebrows together: "The way Thor took also leads across this river, but at a different spot. There's a bridge too, but I'm not going to go to their trail under any circumstances".  
Sighing, he dismounted from his horse: "It will work".

Sigyn moaned inwardly over Lokis stubbornness, knowing that she didn't had to try to change his mind, but at the same time she had to smile because it was so typical for him. For both of them. For Loki and Thor.

"What are you going to do now? Just hope for the best and walk over it?" she still wanted to know, although this was for sure what he intended to do.  
He brushed hair out of his face and nodded dismissively: "I'll go over there first, if the bridge will hold me and my horse, then you should be able to ride over it safely as well" he told her about his plan and Sigyn dismounted too, landing carefully on the soft forest ground: "And if it doesn't hold? Then you'll just fall into the river?" she brought a point and watched him curiously.

"Yes, but at least you'll be dry and unharmed. I'll know how to help myself if it should happen, don't worry" he reassured and turned to her again, who had her arms crossed in front of the chest and said: "And you think you could help yourself better than I could help myself?  
"Correct" he smiled crookedly and began walking carefully and slowly, led his horse behind him and heard Sigyn say, "In your wildest dreams maybe!", which only strengthened the crooked grin on his face.

Lightly he made a step onto the bridge and slowly shifted his weight onto it. The bridge crunched heavily and Sigyn flinched, but nothing collapsed so far.

On the second step though, Loki slipped a little, but immediately balanced himself out again.  
The rotting wood was partly covered with thin moss and was damp from the river, downright slippery.  
"Our only problem is not just the stability of the bridge," he noted, turning his head a little so Sigyn would hear the warning: "It's slippery, you have to watch out for that, but it will work if we are going slow".

Careful he continued to make his way forward and kept looking at his horse to make sure it was making secure steps.  
Meanwhile, Sigyn behind him heard her own heartbeat and watched anxiously what was happening in front of her. Although she was sure that nothing bad would happen to him if the bridge would collapse, she still wanted him to reach the other side safely. And dry.

Loki had crossed the river three-quarters of the way by now, had slipped a few more times, but hadn't fallen down once, and was quite proud of his horse, which was also still standing firm.  
The bridge seemed to hold and Loki secretly hoped that his brother was as unlucky as they were. He had to arrive at the lake earlier than the others.

Another step by him made the bridge groan loudly and Sigyn closed her eyes for a moment and even Loki paused in his movement, but despite the noise nothing broke down and he took a deep breath before continuing. It was only a few more steps to the end of the bridge and he already started to smile confident of victory.

Not one metre away from the next shore, however, the hooves of Lokis horse began to slip, causing it to startle. Loki had to be careful not to slip himself and quickly tried to calm the horse down, but it couldn't find a foothold anymore and finally broke free with half a rising movement. It jumped forward and then went into an uncontrolled, sudden and frightened gallop, while kicking Loki's thigh at full force with a hind hoof.

Loki, who had been prepared for the bridge to collapse, but not for his horse to bolt, had no time to avoid the kick and was hit so hard that he stumbled backwards against the railing, which could not withstand the force of the impact, so that it broke and made him fall backwards into the river, taking the whole railing with him. The crash echoed loudly through the forest.

Sigyn had put her hand over her mouth.  
Shocked by what had just happened she stood motionless for a moment, her heart stopped briefly and she held her breath. 

After a few moments she saw Loki appear on the surface of the water and, fortunately, he was close enough to the edge of the river so he didn't get dragged along by the stream. She could hear him cough and saw him carrying himself to the shore, his breath loudly wheezing.  
At least he was conscious, she thought and shook herself. She had to get to him. 

Once torn from her trance, Sigyn didn't hesitate for a second and walked with her horse towards the bridge. Apart from the extremely rotten railing, it hadn't collapsed as expected, and Sigyn was sure that if the bridge could withstand a collapsing railing and a galloping horse, it too would be able to withstand her. 

Despite her urge to get to him as quickly as possible, she was careful, paid attention to the slippery ground and kept looking at Loki, who had made it to the shore, lay on his back, supported himself on his elbows and let his head fall back. Hopefully he was alright.

Her heart was beating loudly, but she remained calm. She had to stay calm in order to get over the bridge safely.

Just like Loki before, she slipped a few times nonetheless, but managed to find her balance each time. Unlike his horse, however, hers seemed to be even more careful. They were slower, but they made it over the bridge, that withstood their crossing, without any problems.

As soon as she had solid ground under her feet, Sigyn let go of her horses reins and ran quickly to the black-haired prince, who was still on the ground and had closed his eyelids.  
She dropped to her knees beside him and immediately brushed strands of wet hair out of his face. He had a small laceration on his forehead and a cut on his cheek. Probably from the splintered wood.

"Loki?" she asked quietly and put one hand on his upper body and felt the cloth being heavy soaked with water. Quickly she let her eyes wander over his body in search of other visible injuries, but could not discover anything.

At the same time, exhaling, he opened his eyes, brought himself into an upright, sitting position and reached for Sigyns hand, squeezed it strongly but lovingly and then shook his head slightly: "Nothing happened to me. I'm all right" he declared, ran a hand over his face and then turned his gaze behind him searchingly. His horse was nowhere to be seen, it was probably already long gone.

Quietly muttering Loki cursed and Sigyn continued to look at him worriedly, had pulled her eyebrows together, as he usually did, and tried to make eye contact: "Are you sure nothing happened?"  
"I'm fine Sigyn" he confirmed a second time, remained still for a moment and then wiped the blood on his cheek off, which only spreaded it more over his skin. He let out a shuddering sigh, tried to calm his breath and his heartbeat and stared angrily at the river.

"This damn bridge! I knew it was not safe!". 

Sigyn leaned back as Loki started to get up, who continued to be annoyed and followed his movements with her eyes: "How old is this thing? Older than Odin? They should tear down that bridge! I don't even want to think about how you were going over it, something could have happened to you!".  
Loki's breath was now getting heavy because of his ranting while he headed towards Sigyns horse and kept making wild gestures. 

Sigyn would probably have laughed at his harsh insults, which he uttered so often whenever something didn't work out the way he wanted it to, if she hadn't noticed how Loki was pulling one leg slightly behind him with each step and barely put any weight on it. He was hurt.

"Loki" she said, but he just kept grumbling: "Oh, I hope the same thing happens to Thor and his friends. I hope they waste a lot more time than we did" without paying attention to her, and limped on. Tried to block out the pain and the fact that his clothes were wet and heavy.Thathe felt a little miserable.  
And he also tried to forget his hurt pride. Why did of all people something like this had to happen to him, who was always prepared for everything? He could only be glad that nobody but Sigyn had seen it.

"Loki!" Sigyn called after him a second time with more power and when he finally turned around, he saw that Sigyn was still standing on the riverbank with her arms crossed in front of her chest, giving him an intense look.  
Loki knew that he had lost already.

But he didn't answer yet, instead turned his head away and defiantly pressed his lips together while he himself crossed his arms too.  
For a moment he thought about remaining silent until Sigyn would give up, but then he gave a loud, reluctant sigh, looked back at her and threw his arms slightly in the air, drops of water flying from his sleeves: "Alright, yes. Yes, I hurt myself in the accident there. Are you satisfied now? I've admitted it, can we please go on now?" he asked pushing, almost a little begging.

Slowly Sigyn lowered her arms and her serious expression turned into a gentle smile during Lokis confession.  
She knew he couldn't stand admitting weaknesses and mistakes, but she couldn't let him pretend for the rest of the way that he wasn't in pain. Especially since there was no reason why he should be embarrassed to admit that he was hurt in front of her.

Approaching him, without breaking the eye contact, she answered affectionately: "Loki, come on. At least let me take a look at it" and pointed to his leg which he was still not really standing on. 

In an instant the prince shook his head: "No, that's alright. We have to reach the lake, the others -"  
"We only have one horse left" he was interrupted: "And two of us are too heavy for it. We won't get there before them on foot anyways, so at least let me see how bad it is" she requested and Loki made another defiant noise, but let Sigyn lead him to a stone on which he sat down nonetheless.  
Immediately the strain on his injured leg subsided and he breathed out softly and relieved.

"You are completely drenched".  
Sigyn pulled at his wet top and Loki commented sarcastically: "Yes, I really wonder why".  
"Take it off."  
"What?"  
"It's windy and you're soaked, take the wet clothes off Loki or you´ll catch a cough" Sigyn repeated: "Besides, I can't look at your leg properly as long as you´re wearing those pants".

Hesitantly he got rid of his top and finally also of his trousers, felt exposed although he wasn't completely naked and muttered with closed eyes: "By the Norns, if anyone is seeing me like this right now, make me drop dead right here".  
"We are completely alone".

Sigyn opened the clasp of her cloak and then held it out to Loki: "Don't argue, take it as final reparation for the fact that you had to give me your cloak when we first met".  
Reluctantly, Loki accepted it and put it around his shoulders, blocking the wind from his bare skin, while Sigyn bent down to his leg to see what the horses kick had done.

She definitely saw the roundish, large, blue-green bruise on his skin and the fact that his thigh was swollen. However, she could not tell if something was broken or not, but it did not seem so.

"Does it hurt a lot?" she asked and he was about to deny it, when she ran over the bruise with light pressure, causing him to flinch and hiss. She looked up at him right away, but Loki had turned his face away from her.

"I don't think it's broken," Sigyn stated and got up to go to her horse, from whose saddlebag she took a cloth and a small tin, before stepping back to Loki: "The ointment is not meant for bruises particularly, but it´s most certainly better than nothing".  
Sigyn opened the gold-decorated tin and took out a little ointment to spread it gently on his injury, which still made him tremble a little. Finally she took the cloth and improvised a more bad than right bandage around his thigh.

"You see? That was only half as bad and it´s a lot better than before"  
"Yes" Loki growled, deciding not to keep talking about the accident and his injury and put his trousers back on: "But the others will certainly be at the lake before us now. They'll think their way was the shorter one and that Thor was right" he explained humiliated as if he already knew exactly how he would be teased with this. 

Sigyn sat down next to him on the stone and brushed through his black hair, felt the wet strands and wiped blood from his cheek. She knew it meant a lot to Loki to show that he was better than Thor, that he was at least as good as Thor, although he always denied that, and said he didn't care if people thought he wasn't as good as his brother. She saw better than anyone that it hurt Loki to be the second choice all the time and that hurt her.

"That doesn't matter. I know you were right! Let everyone else believe what they want to believe" she tried to calm him and put one hand on his shoulder and heard him say: "You don't even know what the map looked like".

"No, but I trust you and your abilities. If you say this is the shortest path, then it is. Also, after all you don't think Thor can read a map any better than you can, do you? I'm convinced that this way is shorter" she told him and when he smiled and studied her face, she could tell that he would have liked to say 'I love you', but couldn't, because he sometimes had a hard time saying it out loud.

"I know" Sigyn merely whispered though and then stood up in order not to embarrass Loki any further: "Shall we go on? You will take my horse, you can't walk".

Although Loki started to argue again, because there was no way he was going to let her walk, he ended up sitting in the saddle while Sigyn walked beside him and they came closer and closer to the lake.

Loki's face became darker and darker the further they went.  
That Sigyn saw him in such a miserable situation was one thing, but to meet Thor and his friends without his own horse, with Sigyns cape around his torso and being the last one to arrive, was something else. Something he certainly didn´t want to happen.

Luckily his top, Sigyn was carrying in her hands, had dried a bit on the way, so it was only damp and he put it back on and handed at least the cape back to her. 

When they started to be able to see the lake between the trees, Loki held his breath a little. Oh, how he regretted having agreed to this trip. He could practically see Sif and Fandral in front of him with their laughter and Thor's triumphant look already.  
Either they would think their way was the right one or he would have to explain what happened to him to justify the delay. Probably they would notice his wet pants anyway. And the small wounds on his face. And the missing horse.  
He actually thought about turning around right there and by that avoid the meeting.

But nothing came as he expected, because when they reached the lake, there was no one to be seen anywhere.  
Astonished they looked around, but neither Thor, nor Sif, nor Fandral were to be seen. The only thing they noticed was Lokis horse grazing peacefully in front of the lake. It had probably fled along the right path.

"It seems like the luck is on our side. We're the first ones here and we found your horse" Sigyn told, while looking over the ground, but there were no hoof prints to be seen or horses to be heard. No one had been here before them.  
If the others weren´t hiding, which was unlikely, since that was rather one of Loki's specialties, they had arrived at the lake first.

"Strange" Loki murmured thoughtfully and put a finger to his mouth: "The way Thor rode was longer than ours... But not so much longer that they are still not here, although we lost so much time with the bridge and the lost horse. That is impossible". 

They arrived at the lakeside and Loki let himself slide carefully and very slowly off the horses back, so as not to land on his feet too quickly, before he, still limping a little, went to a tree trunk on the shore and sat down on it.

Sigyn took the snaffle and saddle off her horse, put them on the ground and then walked over to Lokis horse to do the same to it: "I hope nothing has happened to them".  
He rocked his head a little from side to side: "Yes, hopefully nothing has happened". Without thinking, Sigyn knew he was lying and gave him a playfully shocked expression: "You're not even trying to hide the lie" she said, faking anger and putting her hands on her hips.

Laughing he straightened his clothes: "Nothing bad happened to them, I´m sure, but I admit I'm glad they're not here yet. That means more time for just us two".  
Sigyn nodded with irony: "Yeah, and you're sure not only glad because that means nobody can think Thor has found the shorter way", while she sat down and opened one of the saddlebags to pull out a big piece of cloth: "We could set up our tent".

Nodding, Loki folded his fingers in his lap and bit his lower lip for a second before he whispered loudly: "Thanks for... for the bandage". He stretched out his injured leg slightly and eyed it.  
"You are welcome. Does it still ache?" Sigyn wanted to know, supported her head on one of her hands and took Lokis with the other, stroking tenderly over his slender fingers, whereupon he gave her hand a light squeeze: "Not so much anymore".

They looked at each other with a smile for a moment, before Sigyn held up the tent: "We have to set it up... well, I'll probably build it up more than you will with your injury" she giggled and stood up, gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he wiped away muttering again, and then they began to set up the tent.

But even when their tent was finally standing, none of the others had shown up yet and the sun was already low above the horizon. Even Loki wondered if something did happen to them in the end, while he helped Sigyn light the wood to have a warm fire, now that the night was coming and it was getting gradually cooler.  
Not until the fire had been burning for a long time and the night had finally come, could one hear it crackling loudly in the forest.

Sigyn, who had fallen asleep on Lokis shoulder, woke up and narrowed her eyes to see something in the darkness, and Loki, too, watched for the approaching noises, which he was soon sure were voices and horse hooves. He lifted his head and looked grinning at the stars above them, which showed how late it got, before the three horses and their riders appeared at the edge of the forest, slowly approaching them.

The closer they came to the fire, the more it became clear how tattered and dirty their clothes were, Thors cloak was practically only in strips hanging on him and one of Fandrals trouser legs was half torn off. Loki's grin grew wider and wider, and when his brother dismounted in front of him, not looking at him at all, Thor only said: " Don't you dare open your mouth Loki" and Loki nodded with his lips pressed together: "I´m silent".

"What happened?" Sigyn asked, wondering how their friends ended up looking like they had a major fight, taking off a saddle of the tree trunk so Sif could sit next to her.  
"Thor thought he knew a good abbreviation" Fandral replied stroking his face tiredly and raising his hands in defense when Thor looked at him angrily: "It simply wasn't very good". 

Sif nodded and merely reciprocated the angry stares of the older prince: "Not very good? We rode down a steep, slippery ravine because of Thor, because he was sure that we would be faster that way. Our horses bolted and raced right through spiky bushes before they threw us off. It took us hours to find them again!"

Loki made a laughing sound. "Don't you say anything, Loki!" growled Thor and threw a small stone at Loki, who raised an eyebrow and ducked to avoid getting hit: "I am not saying anything!" and at the same time got an elbow from Sigyn into his side: "At least you still made it here. You can pitch your tents next to ours" she suggested.

Sigyn gave Loki a look, as to remind him of his own accident again, which luckily no one knew about and made his smile subside for a second by that, before it returned right away, because he was sure she would never tell anyone about it.  
And Thor, Sif and Fandral all seemed way to tired to notice the small wounds on his face.

Although he would have loved to laugh out loud about Thors misery, he stayed calm the rest of the evening and could not help but grin gloatingly. He and Sigyn had simply been at the lake earlier, despite Thors big statements in the beginning. He knew he was right about the path chosen by him being shorter. And by the way Thor was behaving, his brother probably realized his mistake by now too.

Only when they all decided to go to bed, which was quite early and might have been because everyone was exhausted, Loki started to laugh quietly as he and Sigyn lay in their tent.

"Psst" Sigyn whispered, holding her index finger in front of her mouth, laughing a little as well and lay down next to Loki. Her head was on his chest and she began to run her hand through his hair and untied it from knots: "Not that Thor will hear you laugh and come over to us".  
For a few moments he had to laugh even more, then he calmed down and pulled Sigyn a little closer to his body, to earn a quick kiss to the mouth by her: "How's your leg?"

In an instant Loki let himself dramatically sink deeper into the small pillow and put the back of his hand on his forehead: "It still hurts very much indeed".  
"Really? So suddenly it hurts a lot?" Sigyn asked and he nodded: "But I'm sure a little love would make it better" he whispered deeply and with closed eyes, but Sigyn shook her head indignantly: "No way Loki. We won't have sex while your brother and all his friends are lying next to us in tents that let any noises through. Loki, no!" she said dead serious and turned her back to him before she extinguished the light of the candle and the darkness spread around them.

Snorting discontentedly, Loki moved closer to her and buried his nose in Sigyns soft hair anyway: "Loki no" he muttered after her a bit offended, which made Sigyn smile, and then he sighed theatrical:  
"I hate trips with my brother", before he fell asleep faster than Sigyn could say anything.


End file.
